Hidden Death
by chippedtooth123
Summary: Working as a security guard i found out a dark secret about the facility i worked at.
1. Chapter 1

It might of seemed like a normal place at first. Located deep in the kentucky mountains. It was a normal psychiatric hospital, or it seemed. It had the normal security and patients yes. But there was a bottom level only few did know about. It housed the "experimental patients" They looked like experiments from the holocaust and like the holocaust they were a secret. Hidden behind multiple vault like doors that weighed many tons. What was behind those doors were the projects that many scientists were working on. They were experimenting from anything to a steroid to make a super soldiers or a miracle medicine to make us live longer. With all this security the bottom level might have seemed impenetrable but there was on mistake the designers had. The air ducts. Big things to be at you. And they didn't have much reinforcement to them. It was 3 weeks after i started work there as a security guard. I of course like many other staff did not know about the scientist creations so it was a big surprise. I worked in a tight room operating the CC television cameras in the building. It was an easy job. The pay was decent to. On this day the "patients" were allowed to get up and walk a little (they were not allowed to go to the top level or to enter areas where other normal people were at this time) so everything was relatively safe as they couldn't get to any people. Being strapped to a chair for a whole week usually make them want to die. They would stop eating and many other things that were hurtful to themselves. The scientists already spent a lot of time on their toys so they didn't want them to die. Being that they were given the day to stretch and walk. You might think they were dumb but were actually planning to escape and that day happened to be the time they planned.(They could talk like normal people can) There not just big dumb a split second one came and ripped a bolted down chair from the floor and started banging the airduct many joined while a small group starting lining up at the door to slow potential guards trying to stop them. They ripped the air duct up in a heartbeat and started pouring in through it. I was in my station when the lockdown alarm came on. I had no clue what it was as i could see everything (everything but the underground level.) and nothing seemed to be wrong or abnormal. I Heard a voice come on thru the intercam stating that every one has to get to their lockdown sation and stay there all patients need to get to there cell within 5 minutes or we had to shoot anyone in the hallway after that. Two other armed men were to come to my lockdown station. So i checked the cameras but still couldn't see anything. It was just a waiting game. I was still waiting for the two other men to come but they didn't. I know when you read this it is just seconds but for me it was hours. On the 4rth hour of lockdown. I actually saw something instead of the patrolling guards. It was in the generator air duct was kicked open and 3 dark shadows showed up in there. They just started ripping up everything in there. Of course i got on the intercom and alerted all the guards. Guards started running to the room. I had no clue what was happening as i saw no one escape from there cells. Then the last thing i knew was i saw even more of those dark figures pop out of the air ducts onto some of the guards. They tossed and punched the guards along with pulling them apart. Then the main power went out. We only have 1 hour of emergency power. So of course i send out an SOS as this was a terrible event i didn't know what was going to happen. Then a scientist came running up the hall scared and confused. I didn't even know we had scientist's in this building until i saw him. I let him in and locked the door back blocked the window and asked him if he knew what was going on. This was the moment i learned about everything. The experiments, the underground . Know im stuck in this room not knowing what is going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

At this point i was talking to the would they even do something as stupid as that!? I asked under my breath knowing that this is bound to end badly. Listen the scientist said i don't make the rules i just enact upon them so i get paid. I can't believe this we're probably going to die in this pit of despair. I know just be quiet i don't want to get ripped apart. Of Course You Don't! MAYBE IF WE ALREADY KNEW ABOUT THIS IT WOULDN'T HAVE PUT US IN THIS SITUATION By this point i was mad more made than i have ever been. What would you do in a life or death situation? It's hard to stay completely quiet and full of zen. Were going to die because the power is OUT and i have no communication with the outside world.(phones wont allowed in the prison because of the cameras) What's your name anyway. I said. The scientist replied with a weak tone "sam" Well i guess that can be a mans name….. Hey shut up let's just focused on the task on hand. Well what is the task at hand.I asked. I don't really know but what i do know is that we are dealing with things that are 1. Super strong and 2. Can hear and see like a hawk. I replied oh what a great idea make insane people extremely strong and have exceptionally great senses. It is a government project. They funded the whole thing to try and make us build a "super soldier". Ok well how many of these things are there? About 17 in total. We then paused as we heard pounding noises coming from outside the door. I don't know how we are going to get out of here. Well.. we can try and get out of here thru the hallway before they get to close to us. Well ok lets try it. We stepped outside. There were sharp screams coming from all around us. Come on! I said We don't want them to find us. Ok said. We walked down the hallway trying to be as quiet as we heard a yell that came from the hallway "I'M HUNGRY" God it's them! Sam replied. We need to get out of here Run! We started running. We didn't care if we made just guards came up in front of us and just started shooting. Not at "them" but us. I dropped to the floor in response. Sam wasn't so lucky. He took in a lot of shots. I hugged the floor as they passed. I played it safe and didn't get up. I took a shot to my left leg and one to my top left shoulder. I lay there bleeding,waiting. The armed guards pass us. Not thinking anything of us. When i think it's safe i get up and limp in pain down the hall again. I fell down on my leg and with a shooting pain i yell out. All i care about right now is to just get out of here. Limping down the hall i get to the roof access. (Me being on the top level) i unlock the door go through and then relock it when i close it. When i look out into the road i see many unmarked trucks and vans. One of the trucks has something mounted on it. It spit out fire onto the building. They were going to burn us down. Kill all the evidence completely. They don't want to save us. They just care about keeping their secret a secret no matter what. I don't think i can escape this. I'm bleeding out and i'm in the grasps of the "experiments." I don't think i am going to be able to get out of here. I'm writing my last moments down now. From what i have just experienced. .Hidden Death


End file.
